


Restaurant Date

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fruit, Hand Feeding, Romance, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Really want this?" He held the red shiny berry out. She cocked her head to one side and he slowly licked it, lips almost kissing the fruit he held. Her lavender eyes darkened noticeably and he heard her quick, rushing intake of air. Zoro let his tongue loll out as he panted. He steeled himself and plunged on....





	Restaurant Date

The restaurant was gorgeous. It was papered in cream and white, with reliefs along the walls and support beams like some Roman cathedral. There was a giant chandelier in the middle of the domed ceiling and gold trim was prevalent. It seemed like a fairy tale.

"I can't believe this, how'd you..." She stopped and placed a hand on the front of her green-sequined dress. The lighting caught her earrings and sparkled almost as brightly as her lavender eyes. Elly was human for the occasion and her pale skin was framed by purple tresses so dark as to look almost black.

"Hmf. I told them we'd be gathering supplies." Roronoa Zoro stepped into the light with her. He was wearing a black shirt, open at the collar with a small chain necklace resting on those powerful chest muscles. He had discarded his haramaki and wore instead a dark green cummerbund with a black jacket over the entire ensemble. His own gold earrings glimmered no less brightly than her silver ones did. The greens of their outfits complemented each other perfectly.

"How can you afford this?"

"Don't ask. Just don't tell that red-haired wench. It's from the money I owe her." Zoro grunted, and his brows knit together. He was clearly vexed. "Keep saving her life with those swords, and she keeps telling me I haven't paid her interest off yet." He shrugged this off quite literally, muscles bunching under his outfit. His hand automatically went to the hilts of his swords as he spoke of them.

"I..."

"Inside." He gestured. "We have a reservation." He faltered a bit, but then placed a hand on her elbow and gently ushered her all the way inside. She looked askance and noticed he was blushing faintly.

"I'm stunned," she murmured.

The maitre d' met them and glanced down at the book of reservations. Zoro bent over and gave the false name he'd used the day before and the man brightened.

"Of course; we've been waiting for you. You're all paid for in advance, I might add. Very good, sir!"

"Can we sit at that table?" Zoro murmured in his rumbling baritone, pointing at the center table, lit with the full glowing light of the chandelier. The man smiled; they'd been assured that these two would be very good advertisements for their establishment and had been saving it for them. And indeed, as they walked slowly over Elly heard folks chatting lightly.

"Who are those people?" A young pair seated at a small booth.

"Oh, such a cute dress." An older woman.

"What a lovely couple!" Here Zoro made a small sound and placed a hand tentatively on her upper back, as to guide her. And so on. They reached their table and the swordsman gently restrained her, first pulling her chair out and gesturing for her to sit before him. Elly's face burned a little with pleasure at being treated like a queen by someone other than Sanji. She sat, slightly embarrassed at all the attention but loving it all the same.

"I don't understand," she said softly, "But I'll let you explain." Zoro almost choked on the water he'd been taking a drink of. He coughed, pointed apologetically at his throat and was abruptly saved by the waiter who showed up to serve them drinks. She smiled at him as he poured her wine. "Sake?" She sniffed delicately.

"I made sure to check that it was good," he stuttered. Though his voice showed signs of nervousness, this time when she looked over his gaze was calm and direct. She noticed something she hadn't thought to see in those dark eyes, and her own widened in amazement. He swallowed visibly then, and she smiled at him.

"I must be crazy," she said, laughing a little. "For a minute... nevermind. Cheers." He nodded, echoed her, and they drank. After a few glasses they were much more relaxed. Their eyes kept meeting more often, and Zoro found himself blushing less. After their salads had been cleared away his stammering stopped and he began to talk in a normal tone of voice, though lower than usual. Elly was finding it harder and harder to believe that the big man in front of her was taking her on what appeared to be a date. A very well thought out, prepared and expensive date at that. The proof was right before her and she couldn't deny it. She did, however, keep trying to find reasons why he might have done this.

"No one put you up to this?"

"No," Zoro denied vehemently. "The perverted cook wouldn't let me live it down if he knew. We'd have had to fight." He grumped slightly over this. "Thinks he owns all girls."

"Whaaaat?"

"Bah." Zoro reached over and placed a large, warm hand on her upper arm. "If that asshole knew I wanted to take you out..." He paused, his eyes growing large. Elly smiled and laid a hand over his.

"Did that really hurt so much to admit that? I wasn't sure, you know."

"Uh." Zoro looked around desperately. He took a deep breath, gathering courage, and then looked right into her eyes again. "All right. That's why we snuck out."

"Because you didn't want the others to see us going out on a date?"

"Yeah," Zoro grumbled. This time he sounded more like himself. He didn't remove his hand out from under hers, however. He snorted. "The others."

"You're right." She laughed at the image of their oddly-assorted party singing at them and pantomiming what would happen, complete with imitations of them both. The big man rumbled softly, and she was astounded when she realized it was a chuckle. He'd shared a laugh with her. Zoro grinned suddenly and removed his hand from under hers.

"Dinner." He gestured.

"Salmon stew? I love this!" The waiter grinned broadly at the pair and then set their bowls down. They ate slowly, chatting seldom but thinking about each other. Zoro cleared his throat a little after some time and pointed abashedly at her mouth.

"You, ah, let me get that." He reached over and swiped a careful thumb over the corner of her mouth. He held it there a moment too long and they both blushed furiously. Dropping his hand, he smiled nervously and commented on the food.

"It is good. Maybe not as good as..." Elly noticed his face cloud over a bit. Not at the statement, for she saw he thought so too. No, it was the thought of the other man's name. She immediately put her hand up to her face, shaking her head. "Zoro. It's better because I'm here."

"Eh?" Zoro placed a hand on the nape of his neck and scowled, embarrassed. "Stupid cat."

"What is it with you two, anyway?"

"Don't know," Zoro grunted. "He gets on my nerves."

"And stop calling me cat!" She squeezed her eyes shut, smiling wryly. "I mean, it's not even a nice name..."

"Ch', silly woman. Would you rather me say little cat?" He rumbled, amused. The the startled look on Elly's face and her blush made him realize he was onto something.

"Wha..."

"Kitten?" He grinned widely as he watched her blink several times. Oh, there was something, all right. Hadn't that dumbass cook babbled something once about how women loved getting called silly names like that?

The waiter came back, ostensibly to clear away their dishes.

"Excuse me." Zoro gestured and the man bent close to him. Elly didn't hear what he said, but the man's gaze flicked to her and then back to her perplexing date rather appreciatively. He nodded and bowed low before leaving.

"What did you say to him?" She nudged the swordsman, who grinned but said nothing. When she reached over and poked him jokingly in the side he grasped her hand in his, pulling her closer. Several people around them smiled faintly before going back to their own meals. Elly found herself catching her breath as he pulled her hand up to his face.

"Told him to bring dessert to us." He placed his hand on her cheek, staring intently into those purple eyes. His tanned features now burned a furious dark red over the bridge of his nose.

"Bring the dessert out?" It was her turn to stutter feebly.

Zoro shook his head. "No. To us." And with that he stood, taking her hand in his again and leading her back from the table. She felt his hand shaking and looked up, puzzled.

"Zoro, what..."

"Back room," he murmured quietly. He looked terrified now. As Elly finally grasped what he meant, her throat closed in on itself in a silent gasp. He didn't mean the beaded curtain room, did he? She drew closer to him, all the while staring up at his sweating, nervous face. Those little green strands of hair that always fell over his forehead trembled as he waited for her say something.

"Ah..." Elly couldn't think. Her ears twitched and she was sporting rosy red cheeks amidst an otherwise pale face. Zoro shrugged and scooped her up in one quick motion, extra careful to make sure her tail didn't swipe the table and knock anything off. He walked back to the dimly lit beaded curtain in the back of the elegantly furnished dining room. He walked quickly along the narrow hallway. It was also beautiful, lit by candles in sconces along the walls with old paintings lining the passage. Neither of them really noticed until they reached the next to the last door. He set her down and produced a very old-looking key.

"Here." The door was open with one quick turn of the key in the lock. The pale young woman was gently ushered in and the door closed behind them before she even had time to open her mouth. She gasped when she looked around her. The room was lit by candles, and a lot of them at that. They were the only light source lining small tables and sconces like the ones outside, and the air was perfumed delicately with a faint musky aroma. Red roses were strewn about from the doorway to the bed, which was large and set in the middle of the room. Petals seemed to be showered across the shining silk covers in abundance.

"What do you want, Zoro?" She finally ventured quietly when she had gathered her wits about her. The sequins of her dress glittered in the romantic candlelight and her eyes were very dark. The big man turned away, blushing. She touched the side of his neck and felt the muscles twitch in response.

"You," he blurted at last. He faced her and pulled her into a fierce embrace. "You, damn it, cat!" He swore violently and suddenly there were hands caressing her everywhere; touching, stroking, kneading, gripping. She gasped in shock and swayed dangerously in his arms.

"Whoa!"

"Damn you," he growled. "Should be thinking about weight training and fighting. Not this." His mouth hovered near hers and she stayed very still, staring into his dark eyes.

"This?"

"You!" He almost shouted it. Next thing she knew he was kissing her, lacking in expertise but making up for everything with enthusiasm. She drew back a little in shock when he bit her lower lip. Zoro's face was guilty.

"Did I hurt you?"

"You can't hurt me," she assured him.

"Sure?" He swallowed nervously.

"Yes. I'm sure. And even if you did I'd still love it, and you, too." She watched his eyes widen and his blush deepen to an alarming shade. He choked.

"Kitten," Zoro murmured softly under his breath. He picked her up and placed her on the bed that was the main focus of the entire room. Oh, the staff knew what went on back here. And soon dessert would be delivered by a discreet knock but he wanted something else sweet first. He carefully placed a hand on either side of her on the bed. The petals were getting crushed, their fragrance wafting around them. Zoro slowly brought his knees up and around, straddling her prone form yet giving her time to stop him if she wanted. He groaned when he felt a small pair of arms encircle his neck, sliding caressingly and causing him to shiver a little. Elly watched him calmly. She felt that she understood what was happening; he wanted her but didn't want to seem weak. How could you not seem weak when you would be soon be feeling things that caused your heart to flutter and your muscles to go limp? She supposed even the mighty Roronoa Zoro would eventually gasp or beg for attention in some way, and he knew this. Thus the struggle he was going through now. His pride was too much.

She smiled and slid a hand down, gently stroking his pristine back. He had lots of scars, but she knew one place where there wouldn't be any. She thought she might know another, too. Her hands slipped down further and she paused, savoring the moment, before gliding her palms across his rear. Zoro hissed between his teeth and jerked forward. All he could think of was that if she moved lower he'd lose it, he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. He wanted her to see him as strong as he always was, not some gooey pile of crap like that idiot chef. Elly's fingers stroked downwards, ticklishly. Zoro snorted laughter and fought back by reaching around to grip her wrists in two big hands. She grinned at him and he suddenly bent forwards and kissed her shockingly hard on the mouth. His tongue swiped at hers roughly.

"Yes!" Ah, encouragement. That's what he wanted, to hear her moan and gasp. He drew back and nibbled her lower lip before pressing forward, letting her feel his arousal through his thin slacks. Elly whimpered, shuddering deliciously and struggling to be let free. Zoro thought about this, then grunted shortly, denying her. After several more kisses, though, he seemed to relent.

"Stay still?" His eyebrow raised as he looked down at her sternly.

"Mm hm," She murmured. Then, louder, "Yes, Zoro. I promise." The big man swallowed incredulously. He had no idea how arousing it would be if she gave in to him. She was allowing him to do what he wanted, when he wanted. Anything he wanted. He plunged a hand through his own hair, scrubbing it and trying to knock some sense back into himself.

Elly sighed and fought with the desire to arch her back against the strong young man resting against her. He slowly placed her hands on the bed again and she turned her head to one side on the pillow, breathing hard. Zoro took a deep breath and gently stroked a lock of purple hair away before kissing the exposed skin. She trembled and he struggled to remain in control of his passion. The urge to bite and kiss too hard - to break the tender flesh beneath his lips was almost too much. And yet he didn't want to hurt her. This he whispered against her neck as he slowly lapped, tasting her and pondering how to best satiate this wild need. He settled on lightly gripping a small section of skin in his teeth and sucking, pressing himself down on her as much as he dared and growling playfully. The skin flushed, grew bright red under his attentions and then a shade darker. Elly was moaning softly when she felt a sting and made a small shocked noise. It sounded like a mew and it caught Zoro's attention immediately. He drew back, panting, licking his lips and tasting a faint metallic flavor.

Oh.

Oh shit.

"Hey, kitten," he whispered mournfully. One big hand reached out to gently pull her head around to face his again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He kissed the light speckling of blood away from her neck, ashamed that he'd caused it but liking the flavor. Sweet. When she'd battled alongside him he'd always wanted to soothe her wounds with his tongue, lap the precious fluid away and cradle her in his arms. But how dare he make her bleed himself. He was always furious at enemies that caused her pain, but hadn't he just done it? Zoro apologized again. Then he kissed her forehead. He slowly mouthed everywhere he could reach, covering her face and neck until she murmured something.

"It's okay."

"Hurt you..."

"No."

"What - what will happen if I try to..." He fumbled for some way to explain what he was afraid of. He swore again. 'Best in the world' indeed. He blushed anew at the comparison he'd just thought of. Oh, hell. "I wanted that."

"It's all right, big guy," she whispered. "Really." Her hand slowly reached up and caught the lapel of his suitjacket. "I'm fine, it's just a mark."

Both of them jumped at a soft knocking on the door.

"Oh," he gasped lamely. Then he remembered. "Dessert."

"What could you possibly have gotten?" Leaning up on her elbow, she watched him leap nimbly off the bed and walk to the door. She loved watching him from behind as well as in the front. This man was simply gorgeous and she thought this night never would have happened in her wildest dreams. Strong, trustworthy and courageous he meant to have her. She marvelled at this but only momentarily, for then he turned around. He held in his hands a silver tray wrought with intricate designs. In the middle was a champagne bucket and lining the platter were wildflowers and small fruits. A tiny bowl sat in each corner as well. Elly could only watch, for her voice had failed her. Zoro cracked the champagne in a single motion, swearing softly at the foam which ran down the side. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek where it had been tickling her. He then poured two glasses and set them down on the end table beside the bed.

Her heart started to beat faster as he struggled his powerful shoulders out of his suitjacket. His shirt got pulled out of his pants, his cummerbund yanked off. And there he stood, naked to the waist with his smooth, muscular chest gleaming tan in the golden light. Her hands balled into fists and clenched the sheets tight when he took a small cherry off the platter and considered it. His face was unreadable; expressionless. He finally turned a little to her and raised an eyebrow.

Zoro slowly placed the stem of the tiny fruit in his mouth and crawled back onto the bed. Eyes wide, Elly placed one hand on her heart, trying to still its wild beating. He stopped directly before her and bent down until she lowered herself to the sheets. Now he was looming above her again, eyes half-lidded and lazy with slow, certain desire. When he spoke it was in a suggestive husk.

"Want this?" He asked, casting his eyes to the side. His teeth were clearly visible as he held the stem between them, she noticed in a dazed sort of way. And still she couldn't speak. Licking her dry lips she swallowed nervously and also glanced away for a moment.

"Give it to me," she purred at last. Zoro hissed with enthusiasm and craned his neck towards her, finally reaching her mouth. He waited until she had parted her lips then dangled it inside. It was all he could do to keep from pressing himself against her as he watched her slowly chew the fruit.

He coated the next piece in the chocolate glaze they had sent. This caused some small amount of mess but he eagerly lapped up the tiny smears and drips of sweet confection from her throat and lips, enjoying the taste and feel of her beneath him. Elly was in a state of constant erotic confusion; he never let her rest enough before the next gentle nudge or kiss. He licked and teased and fed her the fruit, eating some parts of it directly from her mouth as well. His body was pressed against her, his heart beating as strongly as hers under his warm naked chest. The next to last bit on the tray was a cherry again, and he stared thoughtfully at it for a moment.

"Kitten," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Really want this?" He held the red shiny berry out. She cocked her head to one side and he slowly licked it, lips almost kissing the fruit he held. Her lavender eyes darkened noticeably and he heard her quick, rushing intake of air. Zoro let his tongue loll out as he panted. He steeled himself and plunged on. "My cherry?" He couldn't be more specific than that, she must know what he meant. Elly did. She cried out, shocked that the man they all had thought of as reserved and not interested in ladies could be so sly and sexy. He almost lost it then; the sound was choked with desire so thick it was a guttural cough of lust, more catlike than human.

"Please!" Her hands reached for him. "Please Zoro, love," she begged. "No more teasing."

"What did you call me?" He was beyond panting now and he towered over her, all sleek and rippling with tense need. She felt like as if a bigger cat were eyeing her, sizing her up.

"Love," she answered. "Zoro, make love to me."

"Yes!" That shout could probably have been heard in the dining hall, she thought wonderingly. They were almost grappling with each other now, panting and thrusting and kissing. Zoro grew impatient with her dress very quickly and she had to sit up to unsnap the back so he could slide it off.

"Easy," she whispered.

"Mnf." He grunted at this and tossed it away from them. Her bra and panties matched the dress. She had chosen well, it seemed, for the sight of her clad in the green undergarments inflamed him even more. The man she'd wanted for so long buried his face between her breasts, inhaling her secret scent and kissing everywhere as he undressed her further. Her hands clutched the back of his head, feeling the fuzzy green hair as his head bobbed against her. When she clawed at his back it was slick with clean sweat caused from his exertions. He was straining, and she knew it.

"I can't wait," she groaned. Her lower belly almost hurt with need. She needed to be filled down there. She was overly sensitive and it felt good but tight, too plump, swollen. She wanted Zoro to break that feeling and shatter it, to thrust and take and give. The swordsman's reaction was nothing less than she imagined; he literally tore his pants off. This, of course, from the man that had tried to cut his own feet off to escape a situation where they had been firmly glued inside wax. She expected it but was still surprised at his tenderness, his touch. He kissed her again and mouthed words softly against her. Elly somehow heard them without hearing them; she knew what he was asking. Kissing him back, she reached down and touched herself on a certain spot.

"There?"

"Here." She sighed when his finger joined hers.

"There," he gasped. And then his hand was guiding something else to her body, something large and hot and stiff. He paused before he entered her and touched her face with one hand.

"Zoro?"

"Okay?" So concerned. She almost cried but thought he might take it the wrong way. Instead, she nodded.

"Make love to me just like you love me?" she added in a low tone. "Can you do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't want to hurt you," he grinned.


End file.
